


It Doesn't metter

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki and Daiki was just stranger, until they met and now become a good friends, though Takaki doesn't want if they're just friends. Takaki was great with Daiki until he finds huge difference about him and Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't metter

**Title :** It Doesn't metter  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, and maybe a slight of angst, I'm.not sure ahahaha~  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://ichigodaisuki10.livejournal.com/profile)[**ichigodaisuki10**](http://ichigodaisuki10.livejournal.com/), plot also her idea~  
 **Summary :** Takaki and Daiki was just stranger, until they met and now become a good friends, though Takaki doesn't want if they're just friends. Takaki was great with Daiki until he finds huge difference about him and Daiki.

"Fate", that's what makes Takaki and Daiki met few months ago. Before they were jusf complete strager, just a cashier and an ordanary customer, but now they're friends, a close friend.

  


Though they are good friends, not one but Takaki likes their friendship. Why? Because this handsome guy loves Daiki.

  


  


"Daiki~ Should we go out now?" Takaki asks as he looks at Daiki who is done tying his shoelaces. The night sky flying above them. The sky is pretty, the starts are there, the moon is almost full too.

  


  


"Sure~" Daiki said as he stands up with Takaki's help. They're going to a field, that field is a place they usually hang out. Usually they would only sits there and chat or play cards. Well, that's the usuall, but tonight is unusual, because Takaki is going to confess to Daiki.

  


"Let's go to the convinient store for a while. Let's buy some snack, how's that sound?" Daiki said nicely as he walks side.by side with Takaki.

  


  


"I brought some snack though~" Takaki said. Daiki nods for respond.

  


  


"Ah... Sou? Okay then~ let's go to 'our' field~" Daiki said before he giggles. Takaki giggles too.

  


  


\--

  


  


"Uwaaa~ The view tonight is very nice~" Said Daiki while sitting on the grass and look up to the night sky.

  


  


"Wait... And it'll get better." Takaki said. Then he takes his bag and takes some snacks. But there's one particular snack he bought specially for Daiki.

  


  


"What do you mean by it will get better?" Daiki tilts his head. Takaki is getting nervous as he looks at his watch. It's about time he confesses to Daiki.

  


  


"Just wait nee. Here, for you." Said Takaki as he gives a box of pocky to Daiki. Daiki smiles happily and takes the pocky.

  


  


"Thank you! You sure know what I like~" Daiki said as he opens the pocky box. Takaki laughs and pats Daiki's head. Sure he knows what Daiki likes, because he always pays his attention to Daiki.

  


Takaki looks at his watch again, and it's time. It's time for him to confess. The fireworks starts to decorated the beautiful night sky. Takaki prepared those, he asked help from his friend to lit the fireworks right at 8.

  


  


"Waaa~ It's beautiful!" Daiki said, and he bites his pocky. Then Takaki holds his hand. While the fireworks beautifuly lighten the night sky, Takaki gaze to Daiki's eyes deeply.

  


  


"Daiki, I love you." Takaki said tensely. He tries to be as calm as he can.

  


  


"Eh..?" Daiki blushes secretly. It's a bit dark, so Takaki can't see how hard Daiki blushes. Daiki's heart even goes faster.

  


  


"I love you, you completed my life with your smile, and you color my life with your laugh. I'm totally greatful I met you. And I'll be the happiest human being on univers if Icould have you as my boyfriend, will you be mine?" Takaki calmly confess. He actually so scared that Daiki would dump him, but Daiki loves him, so Daiki won't dump him.

  


  


"Yes!" Daiki said excitedly. Takaki tense face turns into happy face. He holds Daiki's hand even tighter and he sighs a sigh of relieve.

  


  


"Thank you! Thank you! I thought you would dump me." Takaki said honestly.

  


  


"No way, I love you too you know~"

  


  


\--

  


  


After having their lovely moment at the field, Daiki asks Takaki to go to his house, so that Takaki can meet his parents. Daiki also explains that his parents won't mind about him dating a guy.

  


  


"I don't know... I feel nervous..." Takaki said as he is being draged by Daiki. Even though they have known each other for few months already, but Takaki never even once goes to Daiki's house.

  


  


"It's okay! Come on come on~ My mother would really like to meet you!" Daiki said happily. Takaki giggles seeing Daiki, finally he gives up and just follow Daiki. Well, Takaki was expecting an ordanary house with ordanary family, but he was wrong. When they arrive at Daiki's house, he can see a big house, it's rather looks like a plaza than a house.

  


  


"It's... Your house?" Takaki feels uneasy when he sees the house.

  


  


"Yup, come on, let's go in!" Daiki said as he holds Takaki's hand and lead him inside the house.

  


  


\--

  


  


Now, Takaki is sitting beside Daiki, across Daiki's mother who is nicely greets Takaki. It seems like Daiki's mother likes Takaki. Well, it can be seen by how Daiki's mother smiles and happily chat with Takaki.

  


  


"So, you have a job already? That's great!" Daiki's mother said when Takaki says he had a job in a flower shop.

  


"Unlike my son, who is too lazy to get a job..." Daiki's mother quiping Daiki.

  


  


"I have a job! Well, just a cashier, but one day I'll inherit father's bussiness." Daiki defend himself. Takaki getting even tense and tense, he never knew that. Daiki is a son of the most famous car company in Japan, or even world.

  


  


"whatever, Daiki. But Yuya seems to be more nicer than you are." Daiki's mother jokingly said. Daiki has gotten used to his mother's behaviour so he just ignore it.

  


"At least he would never dump miss Japan so rudely, right Yuya?" Daiki's mother laughs.

  


  


"Eh? Miss Japan?" Takaki tilts his head.

  


  


"Yeah, few days ago, miss Japan said she loves my son, but Daiki dump him so rudely by saying I don't care." Daiki's mother explains. Takaki falls into silence.

  


  


\--

  


  


The next day, even if they're just started to be lover, Takaki leaves a text massage for Daiki. He said :

  


  


"I'm sorry, Daiki,

  


It's just that, I think we're not belong to be together, we have way too much difference. And for that I'm not confident to be with you.

  


I do love you,

  


But, I guess we should end this.

  


I'm really sorry."

  


  


That's how the text is. When Daiki read that, he was sad, but also furious. Daiki was really going to whack Takaki's head once he found him.

  


  


"What does he think he's doing?! Ano baka!" Daiki cursed, then he runs his way to Takaki's flower shop in order to.search for Takaki.

  


  


\--

  


  


In the other place, Takaki is sulking on a park, it's so silent there., there's no kids at all. It's just him and trees there.

  


  


"He's just... Too high to reach. He is rich, cute, handsome, smart, he has everthing, even miss Japan likes him. While I'm just a florist, even cats hate me." Takaki said sadly.

  


  


\--

  


  


Daiki is running along the road. He looks left and right to search for Takaki. The sky is getting cloudy, it seems like it's going to rain soon.

  


  


"Yuyan! Yuyan!" Daiki yelling out Takaki's name, in hope that he'll find Takaki. Daiki keep searvhing even though it starts raining. He was desperate, affraid that he won't find Takaki for the rest of his life, but fate said a different story. Daiki finds Takaki sulk in the swing of a kids park.

  


  


"Yuyan!" Daiki calls angrily. He approch Takaki fastly as Takaki surprised seeing Daiki is here. The rain pouring over them, mercilessly pouring over them.

  


  


"Daik--" Before even Takaki can call Daiki's name, Daiki whacked Takaki's head so hard that Takaki hisses in pain.

  


  


"What the heck are you thinking?! Leaving me just like that?! You hurt me, you know?!" Daiki said angrily, but he hugs Takaki tightly and his face shows his relive feeling. He's glad he find Takaki.

  


  


"I... I just thought... We're not belong together, I mean you have everything, and I got nothing. Our social difference are just too high." Takaki explains. Daiki glare at him. The rains have wet their clothes. And thanks to the rain, Takaki's tears aren't visible to Daiki.

  


  


"I have everything? Everything? If you're talking about money, and such, then you're wrong. They're not mine, it's my parents'! And I got nothing, I don't have you!" Daiki yells out.

  


"All I need is you! You're my everything I could ever asked for!" Daiki said. Takaki was shock to Daiki's words.

  


  


"But, we're too diff--" Takaki was about to say something and Daiki cuts him.

  


  


"It doesn't matter! All that matter for me that you love me, and I love you!" Daiki said softly but firmly.

  


"Please, come back to me." Said Daiki half begging with tears on his eyes. Takaki is really happy having a boyfriend like Daiki, who would love him for who he is.

  


  


"Sure. Thank you so much, Daiki. For loving me so deeply." Said Takaki while hugging Daiki.

  


  


"No, I thanked you for coming back to me. Don't you ever run away again, Bakaki!" Said Daiki as he whacked Takaki's head softly. Takaki giggles. The rain keep pouring over them,but they doesn't care, bucause the hugs is just too nice for them.

  


  


"I love you, Daiki." Takaki said and kisses his boyfriend. Daiki replied the kiss.

  


  


"I love you too, Yuyan." said Daiki when they broke their kiss. Sudenly they can hear people clapping. It seems like some people watched their scene just now. There's a lot of people there. They both blushing, then they kiss each other again anyway.

  


  


-END-

  


  
~~~~~~

What do you think?  
I'm sorry nee if I dissapoint you, I don't really confident with this one but I was trying my best~  
Next up will be InooBu~  
Will post it right now~

Please do leave me a comment,  
and Thank you for reading!

  



End file.
